La hija de Celestia
by CynthiaHalloween9
Summary: Relatare la historia de Colorful Voice, la pegaso hija de Celestia; si se preguntan como es posible eso, nos remontaremos desde un poco después de que Celestia encerró a Luna.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Nunca fui la mejor en la escuela de pegasos, así que probé suerte en la primaria de Ponyville, pero no encajaba ahí, luego cruce un portal con ayuda de mi tía y entonces todo cambio.

O, por cierto, mi nombre es Colorful Voice, y soy la hija de Celestia; seguro se preguntaran como y quien soy, bueno, para eso hay que remontarse mucho antes de que yo naciera…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

Mi madre, la Princesa Celestia, acababa de desterrar a mi tía a su propio astro (debió ser doloroso para ella) por intentar meter a Equestria en una oscuridad eterna. Unos años después mi mamá se empezó a sentir muy sola, una de sus hermanas se había ido, y lo peor, ella la sacó; intento llenar su vacío con muchas cosas: empezó a hacer ella misma las entrevistas a los candidatos para guardianes del castillo, empezó a cantar (mi mami canta hermoso, pero ella no lo cree así), y hasta creo su escuela para "unicornios dotados", debido a que antes ella le enseñaba a Luna, sin embargo, nada de esto la hacía feliz.

Pero un día, llego la ceremonia de nombramiento de los guardias del castillo:

-Yeguas y caballos- empezó ella- Es un honor anunciarles que a partir de ahora estos valientes pegasos y unicornios se encargaran de proteger el palacio de Canterlot.-

Todo mundo galopo con elegancia, en especial cuando los nuevos guardias iban recibiendo sus armaduras; pero había uno especial, el que pronto iba a ser mi padre. Nunca me dijeron sobre su aspecto físico, solo sé que es un pegaso y su primer nombre es Guiding, que significa "guía", quizá no fue el mejor en las prácticas de vuelo, pero era el preferido de mi madre, y, varios meses después, el y Celestia empezaron a salir y luego fueron pareja, pero dos meses después renunció. ¿Por qué mi padre se alejó de mí antes de que naciera? ¿Por qué mi mami se sentía mejor con eso? Sinceramente, no creo que esas preguntas tengan respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

**POV Celestia **(**osea que ella narra)**

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que Guiding renuncio y me dejo aquí, sola, en mi inmenso palacio; hace 1 mes fue la ceremonia del Sol de verano, ya me empezaba a sentir extraña, pero no puedo dejar que nadie se entere ¡Ustedes no se imaginan el escándalo que es que una princesa vaya a tener un potro! Ya lo había visto con mi otra hermana, Golden Tiara, quizás lo la conozcan, pero es ligeramente mayor que Luna, con crin, cola y ojos dorados (de ahí el nombre), mientras que soy como el espíritu del Sol y Luna, pues, de la Luna, ella es el verdadero sentido de la realeza, una yegua muy refinada y extremadamente estricta, o al menos, eso creíamos. Resulta, que ella tuvo un potro unicornio de ojos azules y crin amarillo, pero, para que no fuera tan controversial, ella hizo algo muy extraño; se puso unos pupilentes hechos de brillo de zafiro para que sus ojos fueran iguales que los de su hijo y saco de pretexto que usaba pupilentes pero de polvo de oro (lo cual es mentira), y también le puso a su príncipe un nombre nada original pero que suena muy de la realeza: Blueblood, que significa "sangre azul", un potro que se ve como todo un caballero pero que puede llegar a ser un patán con las potras. El caso es que mi hermana se dio por desaparecida y a Blueblood ni siquiera le importo, pues se vino a vivir a Canterlot; pero les voy a contar un secreto: Golden Tiara no desapareció o se fue a vagar por el universo como todos creen, la verdad es que ella se aplicó un hechizo de combustión espontanea, que es como suicidarse, lo hizo para que nadie la buscara y huir del escándalo; si se preguntan cómo es que existe un libro así, pues es que to no soy la autora, sino Star Swirl, el conoce toda clase de hechizos y creo un libro sobre hechizos oscuros, solo existe una copia y la tenía mi hermana, pero ahora es de mi pertenencia y entonces descubrí que ese hechizo estaba marcado, paso por paso.

En fin, ya estoy divagando, el asunto es que si no encuentro una solución, probablemente me vuelva loca como mi hermana, y, es que no es lo mismo tener un crio de tu sangre que solo ver al hijo de otro, como Cadence, pero su historia la contare luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Colorful Voice**

Capítulo 3.

Después de un tiempo yo nací, por si no lo he dicho, soy una pegaso que a simple vista no tiene nada fuera de lo común: cuero amarillo y crin y cola color rojo con coral, lo que me distingue son mis ojos; cuando nací mis ojos tenían todos los colores del arcoíris, mis alas, son de un pegaso común, pero un poco más grandes, así soy yo, Colorful Voice.

Mi madre se veía feliz, pero también algo preocupada, no sabría decirles porque, quizás mis ojos no sean de lo más normal, pero su crin es de varios colores y nadie le dice nada, pero lo que ahora me intriga es donde nací; no era un hospital, sino el cuarto de Luna, una pequeña habitación con poco acceso a la luz, solo estábamos mi mami, tía Cadence y yo.

Oh, creo que no lo he dicho, mi mamá, no sabría decir el dato con exactitud, pero creo que tiene como 4 hermanas; una es la madre de Blue (nunca hablan de ella, cosa que me extraña), la otra es Luna, y la madre de Cadence, creo que se llama Diamond Kiss, que significa "beso de diamante", n sabría decirles quien es el padre de Cadence, pero creo que era alguien importante, pues ella si es una alicornio, de la cuarta hermana no sé nada, o al menos, no me hablan de ella tampoco.

En fin, el caso es que Cadence fue la primera que hablo conmigo y mi madre en mi nacimiento:

-¡Felicidades tía Celestia!- dijo alegremente - ¡Tienes una hermosa potra pegaso de ojos arcoíris!- Luego ella se dirigió a mí:- Hola preciosa, ¿Quién es la mejor pegaso? Tú, ¡eres tú!- dijo tiernamente.

-¡Espera!, ¿¡dijiste ojos arcoíris!?- preguntó mami, muy angustiada.

-Sí, ojos muy brillantes, si me permites decirlo- contesto Cadence.

-¡No puede ser! Son como los ojos de mi madre.

-¿Qué pasa tía? ¿No estas feliz por tu potranca?, ella fue traída aquí gracias al amo…

-¡Silencio Mi Amore! Esto es muy grave, es una prueba de que es de la realeza, algo innegable como tus alas y cuerno. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

-Primero, no podemos dejarla abandonada si como así, esta chiquitina necesita cuidado y cariños para crecer fuerte y sana, sino morirá de frio o inanición.

-Eso es cierto, pero yo no puedo encargarme, tengo que buscar cómo resolver este "problemita" o todo se sabrá; además, tengo muchos deberes reales que atender, mañana una alumna potencial presentara su examen de admisión en mi academia.

-¿Sunset Shimmer cierto?

-Si, tiene poderes buenos y es pura de corazón, pero mañana sabré si es lo suficientemente buena.

-Creo que me estas pidiendo que yo y Blueblood la cuidemos y criemos, ¿cierto?

-Sí, prepare un cuarto de juegos en la antigua habitación de Golden, ahí ella se entretendrá.

-Muy bien, acepto.

A partir de ahí, mi madre se distancio y mis padres eran Blueblood y Mi Amore, no sabía si ellos funcionarían cuidándome, el tiempo lo diría.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4.

**POV Cadence**

Ya son 2 meses desde que la chiquitina de Celestia nació, pero aún no sabemos cómo llamarle, yo creo que su nombre debería se Colorful Cute o Princess, ya que sus ojos son lo primero que te llama la atención, no sabemos porque son así sus ojos, creo que es por el cabello de su madre; hablando de Celestia, sé que ella solo quiere lo mejor para su potra aunque no lo demuestre realmente, yo creo que no quiere ver a su hija porque aún tiene roto su corazón, y no la culpo, creo que lo que hizo Guiding Sword fue muy insensible.

Pero cambiando de tema, Celestia propuso que llevásemos a su potra con Star Swirl, pero inmediatamente Blue Blood se opuso (cosa que me sorprendió) diciéndole lo siguiente:

-No creo que esté dispuesto a hacer otro hechizo-comenzó-Ya tuvo bastante trabajo con desterrar a "Las sirenas" a no sé dónde, será mejor no molestarlo hasta que se recupere.-

Las sirenas son una especie de dragones con hermoso canto, además poseen ganas de batalla y/o la adoración de los ponies hacia ellas, pero Star Swirl las desterró a otro mundo, un mundo que ni siquiera Celestia ha llegado a conocer.

Pero bueno, el caso es que ni Blue ni yo sabemos la razón por la cual Celestia se alarma.

Ya eran las 6:00 PM cuando apareció Celestia, se veía cansada, pero satisfecha

-¿Cómo ha estado Colorful?-dijo ella

-¿Quién?—contestamos Blueblood y yo al unísono.

-Me refiero a mi pegaso.

-¡Ahhh!—die yo—ha estado bien, solo llora un poco y se le pasa; pero dime, ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Creo que he encontrado la solución al problema de los ojos.

-¿Y cuál es esa solución?

-Encontré un hechizo que hará que los colores de sus ojos tomen turnos.

-¿Cómo dice?—dijo Blueblood, extrañado.

-El color de sus ojos cambiara según sus emociones, así también será más fácil saber lo que quiere.

-¡Pues que esperamos!

-Esperamos a que sea mañana, estoy muy cansada y el hechizo es demasiado complicado, de hecho, no creo que ni Blueblood ni tu juntando toda su magia lo puedan realizar.

-De acuerdo; cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal esa Sunset Shimmer?

-Esta adentro, pero los detalles los diré después. No quiero sonar grosera, pero me encantaría pasar esta noche solo con Colorful, así que tendré que pedirles que se retiren.

-No hay problema.

Y así fue como Blueblood y yo nos marchamos a nuestras habitaciones, sin saber la razón por la cual Celestia estaría con su hija esa noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5.

**POV Celestia**

Cuando me asegure de que Cadence y Blueblood se fueron, me quite mi tiara, mi collarín y mis cascos de oro, pues son bastante incomodos para dormir. Luego fui con mi potra y la alcé con mi magia.

-¿Cómo te has portado pequeñina?—dije yo, obviamente-¿Cómo te han tratado tus tíos?—

Luego también alcé la cuna de mi hija y encontré mi antiguo diario, el cual yo había escondido ahí desde que Golden Tiara murió; después le hable a mi potra:

-Te voy a contar un cuento para dormir, es sobre 5 princesas y sus padres, Midnight y Cloudshine, una yegua y un semental muy generosos.

Ellos se amaban a pesar de ser, literalmente, como la noche y el día; cierta fecha se casaron y como a los 2 años tuvieron a una yegua llamada Golden Tiara, y un poco después tuvieron a una potra que posteriormente seria la gobernante de esta tierra: Celestia, osea yo mi querida niña; luego tuvieron gemelas: Luna y Sweet Sunset, para después tener a la menor pero con el nombre más largo: Cold Crystal Mind.

Ahora viene la parte más interesante, resulta que los padres murieron dejando a cada una de las potras separadas: Crystal se fue al Imperio de Cristal mientas que Sweet, por una razón que desconozco, se cambio el nombre a Chrysalis y se convirtió en gobernante de unas extrañas criaturas a las que nombro Changelines, yo y Luna fuimos a vivir a un lugar que actualmente está en ruinas, pero la historia de Golden es un poco difícil de explicar, así que la dejaremos para después. Tampoco te puedo explicar la complejidad de los nacimientos de Cadence y Blueblood, lo cual significa que ni siquiera te hablare de Discord, Tirek, Screwball y otras personas de las cuales debes cuidarte-.

Luego di un largo suspiro recordando a todas esos ponies y finalmente dije:

-Si hija, naciste en un mundo lleno de magia y seres encantadores, pero también existen malas criaturas de las cuales deberás protegerte, pero como no tienes magia yo tratare de cuidarte el mayor tiempo que pueda; tu situación es demasiado compleja como para que te la cuente, así que creo que será mejor que te aisle del mundo y sus peligros por un año o dos, pero tienes algo a tu favor: yo—de inmediato saque de la caja de juguetes un códice con gemas mágicas, que en realidad son las que poseíamos mis padres y yo, mucho tiempo atrás…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6.

_**Flashback (5000 años atrás)**_

-¡Golden, Celestia, Luna y Sweet! ¿Podrían bajar un momento por favor?-dijo Midnight, en voz suave.

-¡Ya vamos mamá!—dijimos al unísono.

-Su madre y yo tenemos algo que comunicarles pequeñas—dijo Cloudshine mientras cargaba a la pequeña Crystal con su magia para después entregársela a Golden, pues ella era la mayor. Mientras tanto, Midnight sacaba de su alhajero una especie de códice con gemas que tenían las Cutie Marks de las 4 potrancas (menos la de Crystal, pues ella era un bebé), así como también unos diamantes en forma de rombo transparentes.

-Mi padre, Lord Solaris, me dijo que el día que encontrara a "la indicada"—dijo Cloudshine, mirando de reojo a mi madre—podría crear una familia con ella y así seguir con la nueva generación de princesas alicornio. Así que el día de mi boda, me dio una especie de códice vacío, no tenía división y estaba muy roto-.

-Curiosamente—dijo mi madre—mi mamá, Artemisa, me dio un cristal del tamaño de mi cuerno, así como un diamante transparente del doble de tamaño-.

-¿Y eso que tiene de interesante?—preguntó Sweet, algo molesta pues odiaba quedarse quieta, ya que era muy traviesa.

-Para hacérselas corta—respondió mi padre—conforme fueron naciendo los cristales se fueron acomodando en el códice y fueron adaptando la forma de sus Cutie Marks, así como el diamante se empezó a dividir para formar 5 hermosos rombos-.

Mis hermanas y yo cada vez entendíamos menos, hasta que interrumpió nuestra madre:

-Lo que queremos decir es que todas están destinadas a ser princesas, claro que no todas gobernaran Canterlot, pero si otros reinos-.

-Obviamente Celestia y yo gobernaremos Canterlot, pues somos las mayores, las demás gobernaran otros lugares—dijo Golden Tiara, segura de lo que estaba diciendo y jalándome hacia ella con sus cascos-.

-De hecho, es por eso de quien gobernara que la razón por las que las reunimos. —Dijo Cloudshine—Su madre y yo consultamos con los otros reinos y ya sabemos que reino va a gobernar cada una. Mañana será el aviso oficial, pero como queremos que preparen un discurso, les diremos desde ahora-.

Mientras tanto, Midnight sacaba unos pergaminos de su escritorio, y luego los abro y empezó a hablar:

-Golden Tiara gobernara Cloudsdale, Celestia reinara aquí en Canterlot, Luna y Sweet Sunset serán las líderes de Appleloosa y Ponyhattan, mientras que Cold Crystal Mind será la soberana del Imperio de Cristal-.

-¡Pero eso es imposible!—se quejó Golden—yo gobernare Canterlot porque…


End file.
